El resplandor
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: A veces los deseos pueden cumplirse, aunque el precio a pagar te persiga toda la vida.


∞ **Titulo: **El resplandor

∞ **Autora: **YUKI-NII ICHI

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Drama/Romance

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias

∞ **Resumen: **A veces los deseos pueden cumplirse, aunque el precio a pagar te persiga toda la vida.

∞ **Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo ****único**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

—¿Estás seguro de esto?— La voz, que él apenas logra impedir que le arrastre con lentitud. Es grave y tiene un acento no nato, ese que ha adquirido después de las vacaciones en Francia junto a su familia, es delicado casi imperceptible pero lo nota, no en vano han sido amigos durante tanto tiempo.

—Eres tú… —sus verdes ojos que tratan de ocultar el miedo que siente aunado a sus amenazantes nervios a punto de colapsar.—Y sí—Gira un poco su tenso cuerpo, escuchando como la taza hasta entonces en manos del más alto, es depositada en la mesita de roble, justo tras su espalda. —Estoy seguro de lo que te estoy pidiendo. —Dictamina con calma mientras sus ojos se encuentran entre medio del fuego de la chimenea y las gastadas velas.

El joven rubio se pasa de forma ansiosa su mano a través de su cabello, dejando al descubierto su rostro en pugna, las cejas levemente arqueadas revelan la revolución que esta desatada dentro de su compleja psique. Es en ese ínfimo instante, donde la voluntad del pelinegro tambalea. Scorpius se encuentra en un duelo moral en el cual Albus Severus no tiene ninguna clase de prórroga para intervenir. Las definiciones de amistad y hacer lo correcto, son lecciones de ética aprendidas en el núcleo de una aristócrata familia y aunque anticuadas siempre han funcionado bien entre ambos.

Es, casi hasta cierto punto de toda aquella declive de sentido común que siente y que ha provocado, que existe una empatía con el casi desquiciante sufrimiento por el cual el joven de afilados ojos grises está pasando. Y no hubo nunca intenciones de invocarlo, la lengua simplemente se le soltó en algún momento de la noche, revelando sus deseos hasta entonces mermados por los años y las pocas ganas de sobreponerse a la relación de franca amistad que iba en un solo sentido. Albus estaba acostumbrado a coexistir con su amor no correspondido.

Y tenía la ferviente convicción de que así continuara siendo, solo él y su inconveniente amor, sin embargo, siendo esas la últimas vacaciones invernales de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, decidieron pasarlas en el castillo en un muto acuerdo, antes de que sus caminos se vieran separados de manera abrupta y que la costumbre de verse cada nuevo día fuese rota sin mayor delicadeza.

Scorpius ha decidido relatarle los planes que le deparan en el futuro y del cual eran una rúbrica requerida para ayudar a su padre con las finanzas de los negocios de la dinasta Malfoy y de los cuales algún día él tendrá que hacerse cargo.

—Hay ciertas reglas a cumplir Al —había susurrado mientras escuchaba el tripear de la leña siendo consumido por las llamas de la chimenea —Yo también quiero limpiar el apellido Malfoy

Albus que ya había abierto la boca para replicar sobre esas reglas que no debía ser necesario seguir, se vio desarmado y sin voz ante los deseos de su amigo. Él lo sabía, tanto como su padre o el de Scorpius, lo importante que era recobrar el respeto y orgullo perdidos y de los que alguna vez la familia del rubio tuvo dentro del Mundo Mágico y de los cuales él junto a sus hermanos tan desagradablemente portaban con el suyo. Ser hijo del salvador era un precio al cual aún no se adaptaba a sobrellevar.

Aun así, sus planes de futuros años venideros incluían a Scorpius a y una más que resignada y estricta relación de amistad que practicaba a cada momento que pasaba junto al de ojos grises, se vinieron abajo. Tan frágiles e inestables como su silencio, cubierto hasta ahora por cinta adhesiva barata. Albus experimento desasosiego y miedo en partes iguales, manifestándose dentro de su estomago y reflejándose en el temblor de sus manos.

Era casi como una prometida que se le anuncia la boda es irrealizable, pues el novio, soldado activo a sido mandado al campo de acción, los caminos ahora son distintos y ella simplemente no tiene cavidad en esa vida distinta a lo que imagino, pero como toda buena enamorada debe seguir sonriendo y agitar su pañuelo en son de despedida.

Scorpius que ha estado ahí mas años de los que siquiera puede contar con los dedos de sus manos, se merece ese rebuscado ritual, que aunque no tendría mucho sentido para el rubio, se proyecta dentro de las innumerables fantasías que sueña cada vez que se permite ser feliz en fantasías mundanas que nadie más conocerá y que le mantiene de alguna manera lo suficientemente estable como para seguirle sonriendo al rubio sin querer gritarle todos esos sentimientos que no terminan de pudrírsele con el tiempo y el esfuerzo.

Así que toma la desquiciada, porque no hay mejor forma de denominarle que esa, decisión, de pedir lo único que ha deseado desde que el amor conoció a las hormonas y de que su cuerpo creció junto a erecciones bajadas a base de su mano derecha y mucha obscena imaginación.

Porque existe algo, que sabe jamás tendrá y que dentro de sus proyectadas ilusiones termina con un buenos días compartiendo la misma cama de su amigo. Albus quiere ser solo de Scorpius Malfoy, su casi hermano y, Merlín no lo condene, primer amor.

Y esta, de una manera cínica, al tanto de las experiencias sexuales que el rubio posee y la nula que él tiene. Traga saliva, que se ha vuelto espesa, dejándole la boca pastosa. Sus ojos bailan hacia todas las direcciones de la habitación, aún sospesado la reacción que Scorpius tendrá en el mundo real, y no en sus sicalípticas quimeras, cuando el pronuncie las palabras que tanto ha venido guardando y que debió de haber metido dentro de una bóveda de gringotts hace bastante tiempo.

—Scorpius.

Llama, con requisito de voz disfrazada de calma, sus piernas temblorosas apena pueden seguir ayudándole a mantenerse en pie, en esa posición que debería ser alejada y disfrutable. Él rubio lo mira cómo es que se gira para darle la espalda. Albus toma la botellita de cerveza de mantequilla puesta en la encimera, ha sido pasada de contrabando esa tarde, y piensa, cuan perfecto seria que tuviese el suficiente alcohol para embotar sus sentidos y atrofiar su lógica. La lleva a sus labios que se han resecado de lamerlos tanto, le da un trago largo y se limpia la boca con la manga de su sweater hecho a mano por la siempre amorosa abuela Molly.

—Yo quisiera pedirte un favor, espera no – y da énfasis a su arranque de valentía convertido en palabras al negar con la cabeza —tómalo como el regalo que me darás de navidad y que no te costara ni un knut.

Scorpius sonríe, divertido ante lo rápido que habla Albus cuando está nervioso, más aún que el siempre orgulloso e independiente Potter este dispuesto a pedirle algo, cosa que ninguna vez ha hecho.

—Te aseguro Al, que no te daré de las galletas que mando mi madre.

Bromea, ante el previo conocimiento del indecente gusto que su amigo ha adquirido por las chocolatadas galletas suizas cada vez que le llegan y que convierten en una guerra campal la habitación que ambos comparte en la casa del águila. Llegando incluso al extremo de tener que hacerles un hechizo de alarma ante la incontinencia de comerlas que Albus tenía. Sin embargo, su amigo es incapaz de reconocer el tono que intentaba ser gracioso y se gira para que sus verdes ojos se encuentren con la gris mirada.

El seño del rubio se frunce, Albus da un paso para acercarse y dejar la botella de cerveza a medio terminar sobre la mesita compartida. Se arregla las gafas que han resbalado por el puente de su nariz y pasa la lengua por los labios. Es una muletilla nerviosa que ha heredado de su padre.

—Yo quiero que me escuches —pide a media voz —Y entenderé si no aceptas — hay un tono de concesión escondido. Albus se encuentra levantado escudos que aunque saben no protegerán a su corazón serán la base donde los pedazos hechos añicos caerán. Esa será una forma más fácil cuando llegue el momento de juntarlos. —Yo soy gay —Scorpius asiente ante la introducción que ha empezado, instándolo a la vez a que continúe — Aunque eso ya no es ningún secreto… — "entre tú y yo." Termina para sí mismo.

Recordando de manera fugaz sus treces años, y el duelo desatado en su interior ante lo que sentía y lo que debería de sentir. Ante esa afinidad hacia algo que debería ir en otra dirección y que él, a pesar de todos sus fortuitos intentos era incapaz de evitar. Llegando a un estado catatónico de angustias y desesperación. Aún puede verse, de rodillas en el baño, murmurando disculpas a Scorpius por no ser lo que todos esperaban, lo que él necesitaba. Aún siente los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cintura, la nívea mejilla siendo el soporte de su arrugada frente. Mientras le dice, con esa melódica voz reservada solo a secretos, lo idiota que es por haber sentido miedo al decírselo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, nada lo cambiara Al, nada

Albus sigue sin saber si sonreír ante la oleada de alivio que le invadió después de esa nueva base para su relación o de soltar el llanto como un niño pequeño ante el límite intrincable que iba explicito en ello. Pues aunque la revelación tenía un exterior dulce, cuando escarbaba más en el fondo para llegar a su médula esta sufría una metamorfosis amarga y estaba matizado de ocres colores oscuros.

Sacude un poco la cabeza, no quiere dejar ir el golpe de valentía que esta por extinguirse. Así que baja sus rostro, mirando sus botas de un café matizado, haciendo un contraste con los mocasines negros de su amigo, deja salir un poco el aire y aprieta los labios antes de dar una bocanada nueva y sentir como el calor que emanando de él le tensa todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tiene miedo.

—La cuestión es que yo —y su voz titubea junto a su entereza, se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos, Scorpius continua esperando pacientemente — yo nunca he tenido pareja —hace un gesto que le quita la importancia que todos a su alrededor suelen darle a ese detalle, omitiendo el "nunca he querido a otro que no seas tú" como una concesión hacia sí mismo — ni ningún tipo de idea de algunas cosas – sus mejillas se colorean y un relame de calor le llena el rostro — Así que yo quería que fueses tú…Quien me enseñase

Hay un pequeño silencio, donde Albus cuenta mentalmente los pasos que le separan de la salida más cercana y el tiempo que le llevaría realizar tal acción para irse con un poco de dignidad de todo aquello que su entumecida capacidad de pensar racionalmente le ha ocasionado. El sonido del paso largo que da Scorpius para acercarse en un acto reflejo que ambos hacen cada vez que dirán algo importante que solo quieren que el otro escuche, es un código corporal tan empleado pero inconsciente que Albus no siente que ninguno invada el espacio vital del otro.

—Albus —el tono ha bajado dos octavas al pronunciar su nombre, atrae su atención como una polilla encandilada con la fluorescente luz, enfoca su verde mirada en él — yo no soy gay — lo dice lento, casi como una balada, Scorpius quiere que entienda el peso de cada palabra

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho —y el fastidio en su voz sale sin siquiera ser previsto pero la sensación de estupidez ha hecho acto de presencia y se ha instalado como una sombra sobre su cabeza – pero quiero saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento —cierra los ojos y relame, no por última vez, sus labios – no te estoy diciendo que me gustas y que quiero hacer el amor —mentía —solo sexo —horriblemente —quien mejor en esto que alguien con quien tenga confianza – un nudo se forma en la garganta —puedo tomar el papel de chica si eso quieres —pero estaba tan cerca que no importaba. —

Retrocedió un poco, de forma tranquila y sumisa, girándose en una media vuelta irracional, como el prologo de la mentalización que necesitaba al notar la negativa que danzaba en los ojos grises. Empero, lo que llego fue una pregunta, una que tenía el activo papel de actuar como la catarsis de un antes y un después, era simple y podría catalogarse como una comitiva que Scorpius requería para poder realizar lo pedido por él. Así que Albus no lo pensó, convirtiéndola en compleja con su corta pero sincera respuestas. Donde un "eres tú" englobo la fe ciega que tenia por el rubio.

Scorpius lo observo, iluminado por el resplandor de la chimenea y el candelabro sobre sus cabezas. Poso una mano sobre su hombro. Los dedos blancos y estilizaron alcanzaban a rozarle el cuello.

—Vas a volverme loco, ¿lo sabías?

Albus sonríe, ante lo irónico de las palabras que su amigo ha utilizado, pues él es el único ignorante de los dos, que tal terrorista le ha robado su cordura y capacidad de percepción hace bastante tiempo. Así que niega con la cabeza, sintiendo como el rostro de Scorpius está a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

—Nunca más de lo que ya estas —murmura, la palma abierta de la fría mano del rubio le acuna la parte trasera de su cabeza, la sangre le embulle en una sátira del experimento en probeta con mechero de van y el corazón adquiere el ritmo que cualquier instrumento de percusión envidiaría

Cuando sus labios se juntan, Albus lo sabe, que el momento más preciado de su vida está por comenzar y que jamás lo podrá olvidar, aunque el resto de su vida ese recuerda también duela.


End file.
